<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by mikey_the_geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490660">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_the_geek/pseuds/mikey_the_geek'>mikey_the_geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_the_geek/pseuds/mikey_the_geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn’t believe Dean would love him without his  angel  powers Dean sets out to prove him wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ITS CANON BITCHES</p><p>Sorry for not writing for a while I’ve not had any ideas :( so if you do just put them in the comments or message me Im on Tumblr my name is mikey_the_geek</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel is always a little bit odd.<br/>
Dean knows that he’s not human. So he is bound to be strange, but when his powers have been failing and he’s not as strong and powerful as he used to be, he seemed to become less like himself.</p><p>It was the little things at first less willing to help on hunts more withdrawn.</p><p>Dean knows he’s not going mad because Sam noticed as well. Sam’s brow seemed more furrowed than normal whenever he looked at Castiel.</p><p>I’m not panicking Dean tells himself but it’s hard not to when the love of his life seems to have crawled into his shell and stayed there.</p><p>As the week passed Dean is worried Sam is going to call a intervention over Cas’ behaviour, and he is more worried than before Castiel seems more distant shying away from Dean’s kisses.</p><p>Dean want’s to help Castiel more than anything he loves the angel and seeing him so not weird is well a bit weird.</p><p>Dean after a few more days stows his crap and pride and asks Sam for help.</p><p>“Hey Sammy can we talk about the angel”</p><p>Sam twirls around on his chair and fixes Dean with a bitchface that any other time Dean would of been impressed by.</p><p>“Finally Dean, I’m not sure who I’ve been more worried about. Cas for being so strange or you for floating around him and not asking him what’s wrong”.</p><p>Rolling his eyes Dean continues with what he’s trying to say.</p><p>“I wan’t to ask him Sammy but what the fuck do I say!<br/>
Oh hey babe why are you not being as strange as you usually are what’s bothering you and why do you not wan’t me to kiss you?”</p><p>“Aww does Dean want his kisses”</p><p>“Oh fuck you Sam I’m worried”</p><p>Sobering up Sam stoped laughing and looked at Dean.</p><p>“If you wan’t to know Dean why don’t you just ask him. Cas loves you and he will tell you eventually just don’t be impatient now fuck off and sort out your boyfriend.”</p><p>Waving a mock salute Dean walks away looking for Castiel.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to find Castiel he always floats angelically between the library and Deans room where he spends most of his time now.</p><p>“Hey angel”</p><p>At the no reply from Castiel Dean takes a deep breath and tries again.</p><p>“Hey Cas um buddy do you wanna tell me what’s going on. I love you Cas and I don’t get what’s going on with you.”</p><p>Dean takes away the book Cas was holding and as he speaks hold Castiel’s hand.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with me Dean”</p><p>“No offence Cas but that’s bullshit something is wrong and I’m not gonna lie to you but your scaring me so please just tell me!”</p><p>As Dean finished his sentence his voice broke with sadness, worry and borderline desperation.</p><p>Castiel looked up slowly and met Dean’s eyes for the first time that to Dean felt like months.</p><p>“Please Castiel just tell me whatever it is I promise I will still love you.”</p><p>Cas smiles weakly and Dean took it as encouragement to continue.</p><p>“C’mon buddy just tell me.”</p><p>Castiel took a breath in and prepared himself to say the truth.</p><p>“I’m no help to you and Sam anymore Dean my powers and growing weaker by the day. So why am I still here why do you still love me I am just a powerless angel. I’m a burden to you and Sam and I will ruin hunts and it’s only a matter of time before you see that and realise that you don’t love me it’s just pity Dean.”</p><p>“Cas your not a burden so what if your powers are failing. Yeah they were cool and all but I don’t love you because you had powers I love you because of you. Your not a burden to Sam and you make my life better  okay. But please just talk to me next time okay because you really worried me.”</p><p>Cas nodded and leant over to gently kiss Dean</p><p>Smiling Dean stroked the short hair on his neck and as they pulled away he pulled Cas back into a hug and kissed the back of his neck reassuringly.</p><p>“Your with me always Cas okay”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing destiel so yea I do feel more confident writing Ballum so I hope it’s not terrible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>